


Dear Viggo,

by sagaluthien



Series: Angel Letters [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, type:letter_story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando reply to Viggos letter To My Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Viggo,

**Author's Note:**

> **For your knowledge:** In this there is more than friendship between Orlando and Viggo, but as both has their own careers they can't always be at the same place. This leads to that they send letters to each other.
> 
> First letter is written by Viggo; [To my Angel,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317528)

Dear Viggo,

I lost the word to say when I read your letter. Yes, I am with you. I thinking of you, I missing you and of course loving you. I might be slow in the start, made you wait, and had an attitude in the beginning. When I did fall, I fell hard. It was lucky you where there to catch me.

I agree that we do have a tendency to forget to show or tell things. It is not near often enough that we tell each other I love you. I have to say that you mean a lot more to me than I can express.

Reading the words you write down made me cry. I am not kidding you. When you see the letter next time there will be proof of my tears. It probably sounds too girly, but the truth and your love does that to me.

You do have my devoted love and I miss you like hell. You never forget that. I will not in the whole universe let others to change that. I will always remember and love you. Without you, I would not be anything. You keep me on this earth.

I love you!  
Orlando

**Author's Note:**

> Next story in the serie is Dear Angel


End file.
